


Stick With Me Baby

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Latex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Latex can be tricky to remove when you're done wearing it.





	Stick With Me Baby

“Help me with this damn thing! And stop laughing!” Lauren pulled at the sleeves of her outfit in a desperate and futile bid to try getting it off again.

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing with you?” Bo gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

“No, you’re laughing at me. I can tell with all the pointing and doubling over.” Lauren snapped back, now starting to get a little alarmed at how difficult getting this outfit off was becoming.

She spotted Tamsin in the doorway, smirking, and glowered at her. “You’re the one with the bright idea for me to wear this skin-tight monstrosity. How the hell do I get it off? It was too expensive to waste it by cutting it off.”

Tamsin sauntered across the room, hip checking Bo as she walked past and knocking the brunette over. “Amateurs. And though it might be worth it to take my time cutting that  _ gorgeous _ outfit off you, you’re right. Too expensive to do that after I only got to watch you in it for one night.”

She purred that last bit right into Lauren’s ear, having come up to her and gently grabbed her hands to stop her from pulling at the latex. And she did make a mental note of Lauren’s tiny intake of breath at the idea, as well the way Bo’s attention was caught by the quiet suggestion even as she worked her way back to her feet.

“There’s an easy way to get out of this, and if you’d stop panicking, and think logically, it might come to you.” She waited expectantly. Nope. No light bulb went off over Lauren’s head.

“We’re going to peel you like an egg.”

Another pause. Both women were looking at her in confusion. She sighed.

“Under running water. We’re going to stick you in the shower and use the water pressure to fill the suit from the inside, so it stops sticking to your skin and can slide off.”

“Oh.” Now the light bulb went on.

“It’s why I insisted on paying the extra money for the special chemical treatment for the latex when we ordered the suit. The suit has to be rinsed out after wearing anyway to help clean it, so it’s two birds, one stone.”

She guided Lauren into the bathroom, Bo trailing behind in interest.

“Plus, there’s a bonus.” She turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.

“I get to get you wet and naked after having to watch you in that outfit all night.” She started stripping off her own clothes, since they didn’t need to go in the shower, and was pleased to see Bo hastily following suit.

They might be amateurs at some things, but this certainly wasn’t one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by Robert Plant and Alison Krauss


End file.
